Une soirée pas si banale
by Hooray ID
Summary: Un Kiba bourré, et un Shikamaru amoureux, voilà que ça donne ! Il y a une poule aussi. Shônen-Ai. Pas de lemon, juste quelques lignes légèrement sous-entendues. (C'est.. un peu drôle.)


_Heeeeeeeeey ! ... .. Heeeey ./ . C'est.. Quelque chose que j'ai retrouvé lundi, et je me suis aperçu avec effroi que c'était incomplet. Donc j'ai terminé ça. (La fin semble légèrement bâclée. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression.) Donc, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal. J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire cet OS ! (Pour ceux qui suivent Cravates et Tourments et Les Préjugés, j'ai repris cette dernière fanfic. Advienne que pourra!)_

_Bien sûr les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent, je cherche juste à ... Divertir les gens. _

Shikamaru Nara observait ses amis – car oui, mon Dieu, il était ami avec ces énergumènes – faire des crises d'épilepsie sur la piste en parquet devant lui. Parce que oui, ils ressemblaient plus à des drogués en train de convulser qu'à des adolescents en train de danser. Mais bon. Chôji, son meilleur ami qui trouvait le buffet bien trop intéressant pour ne le lâcher ne serait-ce que deux minutes pour aller danser et éliminer des graisses, lui apporta un verre de ponch. Le brun le remercia et accepta le gobelet qui lui était tendu. Mais pourquoi était-il venu … Ah oui, Ino l'avait forcé. Mais la jeune fille semblait bien éméchée, et il était persuadé qu'elle ne remarquerait pas un éléphant dans sa chambre, alors son absence à lui… Le problème était que la fleuriste n'était pas la seule à être en état de rire bêtement devant une table vide. Dans cet état euphorique, on pouvait également compter Naruto qui venait de se faire provoquer par son reflet, Lee qui avait demandé Sakura en mariage avec un donut en quise de bague, cette même Sakura qui avait accepé, mais surtout… Lui.

Shikamaru grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser aux proies de tous les pervers en rut alors qu'il était bourré ! Gentil ? Non. Amoureux et très possessif ? Oui. Ah, il avançait vers lui. Cerveau, mode on !

- Shikaaaa ! articula l'autre un ton presque enfantin.

Cerveau, ne pas craquer.

- Kiba ?

- Shikaaaaa ~

Il semblerait que le maître-chien ait oublié de quoi il venait lui parler de prime abord.

- … Kiba ?

L'Inuzuka éclata de rire. Apparemment, ce petit jeu semblait l'amuser énormément.

- Tu viens danser !

C'était une affirmation qui n'attendait aucun refus. D'ailleurs, refuser quelque chose à Kiba sobre relevait de l'impossible. Alors à un Kiba totalement rond… Mais danser ? Ja-mais.

- Non merci.

- Shikaaaa ! répondit le châtain d'un ton plaintif.

Il se laissa tomber dans les bras du Nara, qui le rattrapa de justesse.

- S'il te plaaaaît…

Le souffle dans son oreille fit totalement frémir Shikamaru. Le seul bémol était l'odeur âcre de l'alcool qui émanait du châtain. Comment pouvait-il la supporter avec son odorat surdéveloppé ?

- Ki-Kiba….

Pas de réponse de l'intéressé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Shikamaru passa une main hésitante (Si vous ignoriez que les mains étaient hésitantes, vous le savez maintenant !) dans les cheveux du châtain.

- Kiba… Je t'aime..

L'autre bougea légèrement dans ses bras, et… Ronfla. Ronfla ? Mais il s'était endormi ce con ! Le brun lui ficha un coup de pied au derche, ce qui eut pour effet escompté de sortir le maître-chien du royaume de Morphee.

- Heeeeey elle est où la vodka ?

- … Couillon.

Shikamaru lui passa devant pour s'en taller, mais l'autre lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu vas où ?

- J'me tire. Je suis pas ton baby-sitter.

Vexé et humilié, le Nara n'avait plus qu'une envie : fuir loin jusqu'au lendemain et dormir pendant deux jours. (Donc deux envies.) Marre de ce sentiment infernal qui le rongeait.

Deux bras s'entourèrent autour de sa taille, et un nez frotta sa nuque.

- Désolé Shika…

Le brun ne répondit pas de suite, trop occupé à tenter de réguler les battements de son cœur.

- J'vais rentrer. Finit-il par dire.

- … Hm.

Les lèvres de Kiba se posèrent doucement sur la nuque du génie. Electrisant. Simple, mais électrisant.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- J'avais envie.

- … Tu te fous de moi ?

- … Je… .. Moi, je…

Sa voix mourut sur le dos de Shikamaru.

- Je vais rentrer aussi…

Il se dégagea et poussa la porte de sortie. Shika soupira, secoué de spasmes infimes. Personne n'avait fait attention à eux. Il balada ses doigts tendus là où Kiba avait posé ses lèvres. Encore un peu, et il lui aurait sauté dessus.

- Je sais plus où j'habite.

- AAAAAAH BORDEL, t'es revenu quand ?! cria Shikamaru après un bond.

- … Je sais pu.

Décidemment, l'alcool quel fléau. En plus de faire oublier la question, il fait oublier la réponse.

- Je vais te raccompagner.

L'appartement de l'Inuzuka n'était qu'à deux pâtés de maison. Pourtant le chemin parut long au Nara, mais loooong… Cependant il n'était pas mécontent de s'éloigner du rythme incessant de la musique à son volume maximale. Kiba n'arrêtait pas de se laisser distraire par tout ce qui l'environnait, si bien qu'il se laissa guider au bois jouxtant leur village par un papillon de nuit.

- Galère…

Shikamaru hâta légèrement le pas pour le rattraper. Il lui chopa le bras et le força à se retourner.

- Mon papilloooon…

- Ça suffit Kiba, j'ai envie de rentrer.

- … Oh.. Je peux venir avec toi ?

Le génie n'aurait su dire si le maître-chien rougissait de honte, de gêne… ou juste à cause de l'alcool.

- Bien sûr. J'ai dit que j'allais te raccompagner.

- Non, je… Je peux venir … Avec toi ? répéta l'autre, en accentuant tant que possible ces derniers mots.

- … Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Un sourire éclaira le sourire du plus jeune qui hocha rigoureusement la tête. Oh-la-laaa… ça sentait le sapin cette histoire. Mais après tout, veiller sur son ami éméché relevait de sa responsabilité, non ? Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

- D'accord. Je pourrais faire attention à ce que tu n'ailles pas te blesser de façon idiote, comme ça.

- … Et de façon intelligente, c'est bon ?

- Na.

- Ra !

Silence.

- Bon Dieu ce que tu es épuisant, Kiba…

Ce dernier lui sourit. Pas bêtement, ni de façon arrogante. C'était un sourire doux, simple, reposé que seul Akamaru – et Hana à la grande limite – devait avoir eu l'honneur de voir. En toute objectivité d'un type fou amoureux, c'était un sourire magnifique.

- A… Allez on y va. Dit finalement Shikamaru en faisant demi-tour.

Le maître-chien lui emboîta le pas. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à la maison du Nara, mais cela ne les dérangea aucunement. Shikamaru posa sa main sur la porte, et semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, se retourna vers Kiba.

- Pas de bruit, ok ? demanda-t-il, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ok ~

Bon. Bourré, il avait d'abord été intenable, et maintenant il était adorable. Ils entrèrent avec la finesse et la discrétion des grands ninjas qu'ils étaient – ou pas – et se faufilèrent dans la chambre du glandeur.

- Uhuuuu ~ C'est la première fois que je viens dans ta chambre.

- En effet… Ah galère, il est où ce fichu matelas gonflable…

Kiba pencha la tête devant son ami qui s'escrimait à retourner sa chambre, toujours avec un air aussi mignon.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- … Pour pas que je dorme à même le sol ?

- Mais ton lit, il est assez grand pour deux.

- Qu…

- Uhuuuuuu t'as tout plein de casse-têtes !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il se frotta à un cube en bois, composé d'une multitude d'autres, attachés en serpent. (L'auteur n'a jamais été foutue de le remettre en cube, d'ailleurs.) Shikamaru soupira. L'idée de dormir avec Kiba lui plaisait beaucoup, mais… C'était galèrement dangereux ! Il s'assit sur son lit et se passa une main sur le visage. Il faisait nuit, tout le monde dormait sauf eux, et il était seul dans sa chambre avec l'amour hypothétiquement et sûrement temporaire de sa vie. Que du bonheur, cette situation.

Kiba s'assit devant lui, cube défait en main.

- J'y arrive pas.

- Ah. Attends, je vais te montrer.

- Mais je veux le faaaaaire…

- Galère…

Il posa ses mains sur celles du maître-chien, et refit le puzzle de cette façon. Comme ça, tout le monde était content.

- Ça paraît troooop simple quand tu le fais. Habitude ?

- C'est la première fois, celui-là en fait.

Il regretta ses mots dès qu'il vit le visage de son ami se décomposer.

- … Je suis nuuuuuul !

- Mais… Mais non ! Tu es génial ! C'est juste pas trop truc ! Tu… Tu as plein d'autres talents !

Kiba cessa de geindre, se contenta de fixer son ami.

- Euh… Tu…

- Shika…

Il se pencha vers le brun, yeux clos, et… S'affala sur le lit. Shikamaru, pris de panique, s'était dérobé et avait filé jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, en espérant rétablir un rythme cardiaque normal et régulier. Il s'appuya au lavabo et regarda son reflet dans la glace en face de lui. C'était vraiment pas bon. Il ne pourrait pas se contrôler longtemps si ça continuait. Si seulement Kiba était sobre…

- Shika … ?

La voix du châtain traversa la porte, et le brun frémit.

- Shika, je suis désolé… Tu veux que je rentre chez moi ?

Shikamaru prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit la porte.

- Je te rappelle que tu ne sais plus où tu habites. Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est pas faux…

Ils retournèrent au centre de la chambre.

- Ça te dérange si je dors en caleçon ?

Le Nara piqua un vif.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- L'alcool me donne chaud…

- Oh… Ben, fais comme chez toi…

Danger. DANGER. QUITTEZ L'UNIVERS, ON EST TOUS FOUTUS. FOUTUUUUUUUS.

Kiba le gratifia d'un adorable sourire et Shikamaru se changea.

Puis ils se couchèrent. La gêne du génie due à leur proximité ne semblait pas s'apaiser. De plus, le corps du maître-chien était en effet brûlant.

- Tu veux de l'eau ? Ou quelque chose ?

- Naan. Ta seule présence me suffit, Shika d'amour.

Eeeet voilà, le bourré soulant (Le soulé soulant ? OwO *brique*) était de retour. C'est pas possible d'être bipolaire à ce point…

- Ok. Bonne nuit alors.

- … Shika ?

- Je dors.

- J'ai pas envie, moi…

- Force toi.

- Hm..

- …

- …

- Bon. Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Faîtes l'amour, pas dodo !

- EH !

Kiba lui avait sauté dessus et était en train de lui retirer son t-shirt.

- Oooh mais c'est qu'il est musclé, le Shika mine de rien.

- Kiba, ne m'oblige pas à t'assommer…. Comment ça « mine de rien » ?!

- Mais Shika… Pou… pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me repousser ?

Il était maintenant assis à califourchon sur le bassin du brun.

- Kiba…

- S'il te plaît…

Sa voix se faisait supplique.

- Kiba. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Mais pas –aah ne caresse pas ça ! – si tu es rond !

- … Triangle ?

- Bourré, Kiba. Ça veut dire bourré.

- Mais j'vais bieeeeeen.

- C'est ça. Et moi je suis un citron.

- Ne te dénigre pas, tu es un pamplemousse.

- Descend de là.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as dit que rien ne te ferait plus plaisir. Tu vas pas le regretter !

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser. C'est à cet instant que Shikamaru perdit toute volonté. L'arrière-goût de rhum sur la langue du châtain l'enivrait. Le french kiss se faisait de plus en plus amer, mais cela ne dérangeait en rien les deux amants d'un soir, plus, espérait Shika. Le côté génial au sens premier du terme du brun lui soufflait de ne pas aller plus loin, que Kiba était saoul et simplement chaud lapin… Mais cette part de lui était bien faible face à sa libido. Aussi balada-t-il ses mains dans les cheveux du maître-chien, sur son torse…

Kiba ne semblait pas s'ennuyer non plus. Il avait rompu le baiser et était en train de faire un suçon dont Shika aurait peur le lendemain matin, sur le cou du brun.

[…]

Bref. Ils avaient merdé.

Le lendemain matin fut un réveil difficile pour l'Inuzuka. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à frapper les parois de sa tête avec un marteau de boucher. Le gros utilisé pour abattre les bœufs en 1950 oui oui. Bref. Il avait encore trop bu. … Et il n'était manifestement pas dans sa chambre… Encore une idée brillante cette soirée. Il regarda à sa droite. Il était seul dans le lit, déjà. Très observateur, le Kiba. Surtout quand il s'agit d'une évidence. Mais il était chez qui… ?

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Chose que son mal de crâne intense rendait impossible. Il essaya de reconnaître l'odeur qui emplissait les yeux, en vain. C'était une odeur agréable, qu'il connaissait bien, mais il était absolument incapable de mettre un nom ou un visage dessus. Puis son regard tomba sur un casse-tête sur la table de chevet.

Shikamaru s'était réveillé deux heures plus tôt, apathique comme à l'accoutumée. Puis, il s'était souvenu. Il avait rapidement tourné la tête vers le châtain qui dormait encore en serrant un oreiller contre lui. Merde merde merde. Il avait craqué. Il avait résisté aussi longtemps que possible, mais ça n'avait pas était suffisant. Bon, réfléchir calmement…. Concentration… Avec Kiba qui dormait à côté, encore nu… … Non, non concentration.

Il s'était habillé en deux-trois mouvements et sortit de sa chambre, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller l'incrusteur. Ses parents étaient heureusement partis tôt, ce qui laissait la maison vide. Shikamaru était donc parti faire un tour rapide dans le but d'observer l'état de ses amis. Naruto était en train de vomir près d'un arbre. Engrais naturel ? Sakura fuyait Lee, et autres réjouissances. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit demi-tour jugeant en avoir vu assez. Il re-croisa un Naruto défait.

- Alors tu as repeint le paysage ? demanda Shikamaru, narquoi.

- M'en parle pas, j'ai tout destocké… Je suis trop mal… ça va toi ?

- Je n'ai pas bu.

- Ah wai. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé quand même ?

Shikamaru sourit nerveusement.

- Non, non… Loin de là.

- Tant mieux alors .J'y vais, je crois avoir vu Neji dormir dans un poulailler…

- … D'ac-coooord…

Ils se quittèrent donc ainsi, sur ces paroles hautement intelligentes. « Neji dormait dans le poulailler. » Shikamaru rentra chez lui.

Il s'affairait dans la cuisine, lorsque Kiba débarqua, tout honteux.

- Shikamaru…

Le Nara tiqua. Apparemment, l'usage du surnom était l'œuvre de l'alcool.

- Ah, tu es réveillé. Observa-t-il sans adresser un coup d'œil à son invité.

- Shikamaru…

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Shikamaru, s'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi…

La supplique de la veille (ou de la matinée ? Il n'avait plus trop la notion du temps) était de retour. Il se tourna vers son ami, et déglutit malgré lui. Il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper.

- Ok. Assieds-toi.

Kiba hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Shikamaru s'assit en face de lui.

- Je t'écoute. Lança-t-il.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin de commencer. L'autre ouvrit la bouche.

- … Est-ce qu'on a…

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Shikamaru rougit, et Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire, gêné.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'était idiot de demander.

Le Nara resta muet.

- Je suis désolé…

Il se passa une main sur le front.

- Je suis sincèrement… Désolé.

- Tu…

- Parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, le coupa Kiba. Et moi, j'en ai profité. Même bourré, j'ai aucune excuse…

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Il s'en souvenait, alors. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire…

- Mais tu sais… Je suis rassuré d'avoir fait cette erreur avec toi plutôt qu'avec une autre personne, finit par dire Kiba, avec un tact inné.

Cette phrase, bien que dite sans aucune volonté de blesser et sans doute poussée par le mal de crâne du châtain, fut la phrase de trop pour Shikamaru.

- Une… « erreur ». D'accord.

- Ah ! Ne le prends pas mal ! Désolé, j'ai un peu de mal à m'exprimer… Ce n'est pas ça que j'voulais dire.

- …Hm.

- Shikamaru…

Ce dernier se força à sourire.

- Ça ne fait rien. La prochaine fois, va plutôt sauter sur Neji ou Naruto, c'est tout.

L'autre ne répondit pas, rongé par le remord. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça.

- … j'vais y aller.

- Hm.

Kiba se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Il jeta un dernier regard au brun, déglutit et quitta la maison Nara pour de bon.

Shikamaru laissa la pression retomber. Il croisa les bras sur sa tête et mit sa tête dedans. Il voulait juste rester comme ça quelques secondes… Ou quelques minutes. Le temps que ça aille un petit peu mieux. Il ne demandait pas à se remettre tout de suite. Après tout, c'était également de sa faute. … Il connaissait les risques, et contrairement à son ami n'était pas bourré au moment fatidique.

Il l'avait perdu. Simplement.

Il releva la tête. Pas question de déprimer et de se transformer en loque pour les jours/semaines/mois/barrer les mentions inutiles à venir. Une partie de lui savait que s'il déprimait, peu de monde s'en rendrait compte. Il était déjà assez placide comme ça. Et puis il n'allait pas mettre sa fabuleuse vie de côté à cause d'un garçon ! (Non, Shikamaru n'est pas une jeune fille en fleur. Au mieux, c'est une princesse !) Il avait juste besoin de quelques instants.

…

Okay, ça allait un peu mieux. Que pouvait-il bien faire Chôji aujourd'hui ? Il devait sûrement être dans le même état déplorable que Naruto ou Neji.

…

Bordel, ça n'allait pas être simple de penser à autre chose.

- Neji, pourquoi y'a-t-il une poule qui te suit ?

- Ne demande pas, Naruto …

- Ahah Neji s'est trouvée une fiancée !

Et c'est ainsi que Naruto fit la rencontre du poing de Neji. Alors qu'il se remettait difficilement en lâchant des jurons tous plus harmonieux les uns que les autres, lui et un Neji décidé levé le cul devant, rencontrèrent Kiba au détour d'une rue.

- YOOOH KIBA ! gueula Naruto, étrangement bien remis de sa cuite, en se tenant toujours le nez. (Neji grimaça, et si ses tympans avaient eu un visage, ils auraient fait de même.)

- Ah Naruto, Neji.. .. Neji, pourquoi y'a une poule derrière toi ?

- … On a tous des fait des erreurs la nuit derrière, ok ? Naruto c'était de venir,

- EH ! cria à nouveau ce dernier.

- Sakura c'était accepter d'épouser Lee, et moi de dormir dans le poulailler.

Il soupira.

- Et puisqu'on est dans les confidences, quelle a été ton erreur à toi, Kiba ?

Le maître-chien jeta un regard derrière lui, à la maison Nara. Mais ça, Naruto et Neji ne le comprirent pas.

- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

- … ça a l'air magique comme histoire. Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Rah tais-toi, Naruto… Bon, faut que j'aille sortir Akamaru un peu. On se voit plus tard.

- Atteeeeends je t'accompagne ! dit le blondinet, maintenant tout excité. A plus tard, Neji.

Le Hyuga leur fit un signe de main en continuant son chemin, toujours flanqué de sa poulette noire.

Naruto fit donc demi-tour, pour finir le trajet (c'est beau les synonymes.) avec son ami. Seulement, si Neji n'avait pas été d'une conversation passionnante, avec Kiba, c'était encore pire.

- … ça devait être une énorme connerie pour que tu ne dises rien. Lâcha finalement-il, un peu bougon.

- Eh, je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir avec moi.

- Certes, certes.

- …

- … Bon, pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Narutoooo.

Le blondinet rit, espiègle.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la demeure Inuzuka. Kiba entra, et ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'Akamaru. Naruto caressa la tête de l'animal.

- Bonjouuuuuuur.

- Ouaf !

- Ouais, très bien. Si tu savais ce que je me suis mis cette nuit… Mais ton maître c'est encore pire.

- NARUTO.

- Okay, okay…

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc le plus proche, où Akamaru … S'amusa xD ? tandis que les deux garçons s'assirent dans l'herbe, l'un fatigué, et l'autre extrêmement curieux.

- …

- …

- T'es chiant, Naruto…

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi ! Je veux dire. On a tous fait des trucs plutôt honteux cette nuit. Mais pour que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, c'est que ça doit être rééééééellement-

- J'ai couché avec Shikamaru. Le coupa le brun, lassé d'entendre son ami parler comme ça.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet escompté. Le blond resta interdit devant cette information, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- … Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça… finit-il par dire, pour ne pas laisser le blanc s'installer plus encore.

- C'est étonnant.

- Mais… Euh… Il t'a dit quelque chose, ou… ?

Kiba arqua un sourcil. Alors Naruto savait ?

- Il m'a bien dit quelque chose avant qu'on aille chez lui, oui…

- …

- … Tu étais au courant qu'il… (Il déglutit) qu'il était amoureux de moi ?

- Il ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais on l'a deviné avec Sakura.

- Merveilleux …

- Mais. Comment ça a pu arriver ? Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas bu du tout !

- Lui, non. Moi, si.

- … Explique-moi tout depuis le début.

Kiba soupira. Après tout, pourquoi. Peut-être que par miracle, le blond sera de bons conseils ? Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, ou du moins ce dont il se rappelait. Shikamaru lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, mais, galvanisé par l'alcool, Kiba n'avait qu'à moitié compris l'information. Puis, il s'était incrusté chez le Nara et… Voilà voilà.

- … Voilà voilà, répéta Naruto.

- … Je sais. J'ai merdé.

- Level over nine thousand …

- Oui, bon, je sais. Je m'en veux terriblement. Surtout qu'après, j'ai osé lui sortir que c'était une erreur.

- Tu penses que ça n'en était pas une ?

- Si, mais… Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire comme ça.

Il se passa une main sur le front, et caressa le flanc d'Akamaru, venu se coucher près de lui.

- Il ne me le pardonnera jamais…

Naruto lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Peut-être que tu devrais voir le problème autrement ? finit-il par dire.

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi es-tu allé voir Shikamaru, ce soir-là ?

- Il était tout seul, dans son coin. Ça l'ennuie ce genre de soirées, et… Je voulais pas qu'il s'ennuie.

- Mais si tu voulais juste tirer un coup… pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir quelqu'un d'aussi bourré que toi ?

- Toi, par exemple ? répondit Kiba, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi ou n'importe qui. Mais non, il a fallu que tu ailles voir SHIKAMARU. Le SEUL que tu ne pouvais hypothétiquement pas avoir. Etait-ce par amour du challenge ? Je ne pense pas.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu serais inconsciemment amoureux de lui, ça serait trop simple. Mais… Merde, Kiba, tu aurais pu avoir n'importe qui hier soir, et… Tu es allé voir le seul qui était sobre.

- …

Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraîche, bras étendus, et regard dans le ciel.

- Je suis complètement perdu.

- Même si tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire.

- … Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

- Pose-toi les bonnes questions ! Que VAS-tu faire ? Est-ce que tu supporterais de ne plus le voir, parce qu'il ne peut juste plus rester avec toi ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Que veux-tu exactement ?

- Qu'on continue à se voir..

- Alors il faut que vous parliez. Ayez une vraie conversation. Avec des mots. Tout ça.

Kiba grogna. Le blond avait raison. … Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand Naruto avait raison…

Shikamaru avait passé la journée en compagnie de Chôji, mais ça ne l'avait pas vraiment apaisé. Son ami l'avait questionné, mais il avait refusé de lui dire quoique ce soit. Ils avaient donc passé une agréable journée, sans plus. Finalement, il rentra chez lui le soir venu. Ses parents s'étaient absentés et il dînerait donc seul, ce soir. Génial. S'il avait su, il aurait invité Chôji. Mais ça n'était peut-être pas si mal, finalement. Il pourrait réfléchir à sa condition. (Mélodrame, quand tu nous tiens.)

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Avec un peu de chance, c'était son meilleur ami ! Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que la chance était avec lui, en ce moment. Avec un soupir las, apathique, blasé, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- …

Devant lui, se tenait, Kiba, un sourire niais sur le visage, et deux cups de Ramens instantanées.

- …

- … On peut parler ?

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Nara, qui décala sans un mot, pour laisser entrer l'autre, qui s'exécuta.

Shikamaru mit de l'eau à chauffer, tandis que Kiba s'asseyait près de la table.

- Alors, tu voulais parler de quoi ? lâcha Shikamaru, sans se retourner.

- Tu le sais très bien…

- .. Non. Oui, d'accord. Qu'as-tu de plus à dire ?

- … Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Et ça va être quelque chose d'horrible, alors je m'excuse d'avance.

- Assez d'excuses, pas assez de véritables paroles, Kiba.

L'Inuzuka déglutit.

- Ok. Euh… Est-ce qu'on peut rester amis ?

- …

- …

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Mais... Mais non !

Shikamaru grommela quelque chose, tout en continuant à s'affairer sur les nouilles. (Tendancieux.) Il posa les cups sur la table, et s'assit en face du tatoué.

- Est-ce que va rester amis ? C'est pour CA que tu es venu ?

- En gros… Oui.

- … Ecoute. Je ne vois pourquoi on ne le resterait pas. Si tu ne te sens pas gêné, ça me va.

Kiba sourit doucement, soulagé. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais l'autre continua :

- Et puis on est encore jeune ! On n'a même pas 20 ans ! C'est pas comme si t'étais l'amour de ma vie ou quoique ce soit. Je vais m'en remettre !

Le sourire de l'Inuzuka s'effaça brusquement.

- … Kiba ? ça va ?

- A-ah ,oui ! Je euh… Je suis soulagé.

- Tant mieux, alors.

Il entama son repas.

- Au fait, tu as parlé à quelqu'un de ça ?

- A… A Naruto. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, donc, il…

- … Naruto. T'as pas eu une meilleure idée ?

- As-tu déjà essayé de refuser quelque chose à Naruto ?

- Non, mais apparemment je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour refuser des trucs, donc…

Kiba rougit légèrement, ce qui fit sourire le brun.

- Shika…

- Ça vaaa, je plaisante.

- Hm..

- … C'est cool d'avoir amené le repas.

- C'est cool de pas m'avoir éventré.

Ils finirent le repas dans une ambiance, calme, inhabituelle, mais pas dérangeante pour autant. Il faudrait un moment aux deux garçons pour se retrouver, mais ils y arriveraient. Ils avaient tout le temps, après tout.

Quelques secondes après le départ de Kiba, Shikamaru resta appuyé contre la porte. Ça s'était plutôt bien passé.. Non ?

Le tambourinement contre la porte qui arriva à ce moment à sa réflexion lui vrilla les tympans. Il ouvrit la porte, blasé. Kiba, encore.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce t'a oublié ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en remettes !

Silence.

- .. Pardon ?

- Enfin. Si ! Mais. Je ne veux pas que tu passes à autre chose !

- … Alors, tu … Je ne comprends pas, tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ?

- Non !

Re-silence.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je suis désolé. Ça doit.. ça doit être le manque de sommeil. Je…

- … Kiba. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ? demanda Shikamaru, posant la même question sans le savoir, que Naruto.

- … que moi. Chuchota l'autre.

- 'ai pas compris.

- … J'veux pas que tu sois amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- … ça va poser problème à un moment donné.

- … J'veux qu'on tente, Shika.

- Pardon ? répondit l'autre, sincèrement surpris.

Kiba l'attrapa par les épaules, le faisant rentrer dans la maison, et referma la porte avec son pied.

- Toi, tu es amoureux de moi, et moi je refuse que ça change. C'était… C'était peut-être pas une erreur fina…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Shikamaru s'attarda légèrement plus que nécessaire, puis reprit.

- Kiba. Si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, faut pas me le répéter, je suis partant. Mais… Si c'est juste des paroles en l'air…

- …

Pour toute réponse, il lui rendit son baiser. Quand leurs langues se délièrent enfin, il finit par dire :

- C'était pas un hasard, hier soir.

- Tu sais que t'es chiant ? lui répondit le Nara en souriant.

- Mais tu m'aimes pour ça.


End file.
